


All Out

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Series: More than Okay [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, ace!Doctor, discussions about having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: The Doctor has dealt with Daleks, Cybermen, and all kinds of terrifying creatures. But none of it prepared him for the challenge he’s facing now: coming out to Jackie Tyler.





	All Out

**Author's Note:**

> It is asexual awareness week, so I'm back with another story for this verse. :)

When he heard the door open, the Doctor looked up from the instruments in front of him. Rose stood in the doorway, her face softly illuminated by the glow of the TARDIS coral that stood in its tank in the corner of the room. A smile spread on Rose’s lips as soon as she saw him.

“Rose!” he exclaimed, jumping up from the chair with a grin. Rose quickly crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips met in greeting.

“Hello.” Rose grinned when they pulled apart. “Had a good day without me?”

“Yep! I mean, not because you weren’t there. That was a little lonely.” The Doctor nudged his nose against hers. “But I did successfully recalibrate the nutrients for the TARDIS. A little more oxygen, a little less calcium. Added a few other things. And look how she’s glowing!”

Rose turned around to the TARDIS, stepping closer to the tank and pressing her hand against the glass. Her fingers were just inches away from the coral. A broad smile lightened up her face. “She seems to like it.”

The Doctor let out an affirmative hum. He leaned against the workbench, watching the gleam in Rose’s eyes as she communicated with the ship. Affection bloomed in his chest, nearly making him dizzy. How did he get so lucky to have both the woman he loved and his ship back in his life? “She does sound happy, doesn’t she?” he said, his voice soft.

“Yeah. More than.” 

When Rose turned back face him, a shadow fell over her face and the Doctor suddenly realized how tired she looked. “How was your day?” he asked, worry creeping into his voice.

Rose settled down on the workbench beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder and letting out a sigh. An uneasy feeling spread in the Doctor’s stomach as he took in the tension in her shoulders and the furrow in her brow.

“You all right?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kneading the cramped muscles in her back. Slowly, Rose relaxed under his touch.

Rose bit her lip, hesitating to answer, but finally nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Mum has been getting on my nerves, that’s all.”

“What did she do?”

“It’s stupid.”

“It isn’t, not when it upsets you like that. You can tell me,” the Doctor said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Rose let out another sigh.

“She’s been asking about our plans to have a baby for a while. Since the wedding, actually.”

Raising his eyebrows, the Doctor looked down at his wife. He gently took her hand, tracing a finger along her wedding ring. He thought back to the blissful day he married her, stretching his Time Lord senses that only got a little dulled after the metacrisis. Five months, six days, four hours and twelve minutes - that’s how long Rose had been wearing it. But this was the first time she spoke about that. “You didn’t mention that before,” he finally murmured.

“I wanted to spare you that discussion. It’s getting a bit much.” Rose finally looked up at him, her eyebrows drawn together into a frown. “I didn’t want any champagne for brunch today because I had a headache and all day she kept asking if I’m pregnant. Can you believe that?”

“That sounds worse than just ‘a bit much’”.

Rose nodded, glancing back at the TARDIS coral. When she continued, her voice was quiet. “It’s just… I think she finally accepts that with the TARDIS nearly ready for travel, a baby wouldn’t fit in our lives right now. Not when we have a whole new universe to explore together. But now she started asking what would happen if I accidentally get pregnant. Couldn’t really tell her we’re not shagging anyway, could I?”

“Ah.” The Doctor grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But it would be easier if she knew.”

Rose paused for a second, the furrow in her brow deepening. “Do you want to tell her?”

An exasperated sigh escaped the Doctor’s lips before he could stop it. “This whole concept of coming out, it’s a bit ridiculous, isn’t it? Why do you people have to make assumptions in the first place? I wouldn’t have to go around and correct people on my sexuality if you didn’t do that. Besides, our sex life, or lack thereof, is none of her business.”

“That’s us, ridiculous humans,” Rose said, her lips twitching. She jumped off the workbench and stepped between his legs, cupping his face and pressing a kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry, Doctor. I wish things were different. But we’re nearly ready to travel, yeah? Might be good to get a break from Earth for a little while.”

“Mhh, maybe,” the Doctor said, nuzzling her hand. “Although I have to admit, I am quite fond of you humans, despite your silly hang-ups.” He smiled, leaning in for another kiss. Rose leaned into his touch, letting out a content hum as she stepped even closer.

When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against Rose’s. For a few moments, they were both silent. “I’ll still try to talk to her,” the Doctor finally said. “Just to get her off your back.”

Rose pulled back a little, studying his face. Her frown did nothing to hide her worry. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. But I think I want to.”

“Okay.” Rose smiled, brushing her fingers through his hair. When she started to pull back, the Doctor grabbed her hand, keeping her close. He let out a shuddering breath, trying to ignore her questioning glance as he struggled to find the right words.

“I just want you to know, when… no, if we decide someday that we do want a baby, we can always reconsider the ‘no sex’ thing,” he finally said. “Or just look into other options. Adoption and so on. I don’t want you to think that just because I’m asexual, you can’t be a mum someday.“

“I know.” Rose hesitated, biting her lip. “You would actually want to have sex if we want a baby?”

“Maybe. Might give it a try,” the Doctor said with a shrug. His lips curled upwards as he tried to suppress a grin. “I suppose with you it wouldn’t be too terrible.”

“Oi!”

The Doctor’s laugh echoed through the room. “That was a compliment, you know. I wouldn’t say that about anyone else.”

“Such a charmer, you are,” Rose said with a roll of her eyes. She stepped back, pulling him with her towards the door. “Come on. Let’s get somewhere more comfortable.”

~~~

A week passed until the Doctor eventually saw Jackie Tyler again. The doorbell rang, announcing her arrival to pick them both up and drive to the restaurant where they would meet Pete for dinner. The Doctor looked up from his mug of tea and glanced towards the bathroom door. He could still hear the water of the shower running - it would be a while until Rose was ready. Apparently he’d have to deal with this on his own. Letting out a long breath, the Doctor set his mug down and stood up to answer the door.

As soon as he opened the door, his resolve crumbled. “Jackie!” he announced with a fake grin as he ushered her into the flat. “We’re running a little late. I’ll get you a cup of tea.” And with that, he dashed towards the kitchen and out of sight.

Preparing the tea calmed his racing heart, if only for a moment. Jackie narrowed her eyes at him as he came back into the living room, handing her a steaming mug of tea.

“You all right, sweetheart?” Jackie asked, looking him up and down. “You seem a little… jumpy. More so than usual, although it’s hard to believe that’s even possible.”

“Erm.” The Doctor wrapped his fingers around his own mug, just to keep his hands steady. Now or never. He cleared his throat. “Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Go on then,” Jackie encouraged after a moment of silence.

“It’s… Rose told me that since the wedding, you’ve been asking about us having a baby.”

Jackie tilted her head, regarding him carefully. “Yeah, I have. And?”

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh. “And, in case she hasn’t made it clear enough, she’d like you to stop. She isn’t exactly enjoying these chats.” 

“I’m her mother!” Jackie cried in protest. “It’s my job to worry about these things.”

“But there is nothing to worry about right now. We’re not having a baby. The timing couldn’t be worse, with the TARDIS nearly fully grown.”

“Well, yeah.” Jackie set her mug down on the coffee table with a loud knock and crossed her arms over her chest. “You know my opinion on that thing. I don’t think it’s a good idea to just swan off again, like you did before. You’ve got family now, here on Earth.”

“So you… what? Are you trying to talk Rose into a baby so that we stay here? Settle down? That won’t happen.” The Doctor clenched his hands into fists, trying hard to keep his irritation at bay.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous,” Jackie said with a scoff. “I know you won’t settle down, the two of you. And a baby is entirely your decision, no matter how much I want a grandchild. I’m just saying you need to think about the possibility of a child when you’re back to travelling.”

“I really don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

“Well, it’s different now, isn’t it? Than before? Now that you’re together. What happens when she gets pregnant and you’re off on some kind of alien planet? Won’t that harm her? Or the child?”

The Doctor blinked. This was a direction he hadn’t expected. “That’s what this is about?”

“You can’t blame me for being worried about that! You apparently didn’t think about it, you daft alien.”

“She won’t get pregnant, Jackie. Not anytime soon. And you don’t have to worry about Rose. I’m taking care of her.”

“She could though,” Jackie protested. “Tony wasn’t planned, you know? I love him to bits and would never change anything, but it was an accident that I got pregnant. Accidents can happen. And…” She raised her eyebrows and accusingly pointed her finger at him. “I know Rose is not taking any birth control, so you’re not exactly careful, are you?”

“I promise you, there won’t be an accident.”

“How can you be so sure about that?”

The Doctor gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. No matter what kind of excuse he came up with now, he doubted Jackie would believe him. But maybe, just maybe, she would be convinced by the truth. The words were there, at the tip of his tongue, but still they wouldn’t come. His single heart thumped hard against his ribcage.

Jackie’s expression softened at the unexpected silence. “Is everything all right? With you two?” she asked.

The Doctor nodded and finally uttered the words. “Jackie, I’m asexual.”

A stunned silence fell between them. “What does that even mean?” Jackie finally asked, frowning.

“It means I don’t experience sexual attraction,” he began to explain. “Not to anyone, not even people I love. And believe me, I love Rose more than anything. I want to kiss her, I want to hold her, I want to make her the happiest woman in this universe, but that’s it. I don’t have the urge to do anything else. I hate to disappoint you, but we don’t engage in any activities that could result in a baby.”

“Oh.” Jackie’s shoulders slumped. The fight seemed to drain out of her. For a moment, she was at a loss of words, but then her eyes widened in understanding. “There’s a word for that?”

All the Doctor could do was gape at her. “What?” he finally managed to get out.

“My friend Steph, in the other universe, she used to be like that. She never used that word though, always thought there was something wrong with her.”

“Well, you humans are certainly good at making us feel that way.” The words came out more bitter than intended, but it was too late to take them back. They were true anyways. Not wanting to see Jackie’s reaction, the Doctor tore his eyes away from her and stared down to the mug in his hands.

“Oh darling, I’m sorry”, Jackie began, her voice wavering. “All the things I said… I just didn’t know. I didn’t want to make you feel bad about yourself. I just thought, well, you’re always so affectionate. Can barely keep your hands to yourself, the two of you!”

“Well, you thought wrong,” the Doctor mumbled.

“I know. And I’m sorry I got it so wrong.” Unsure what to say in response, the Doctor was quiet, before Jackie finally continued. “I won’t bring this up again, I promise.”

A long sigh escaped the Doctor’s lips. “It’s all right. I know you meant well.”

Jackie reached out to him, giving his hand a squeeze. “And I really don’t care though, as long as you make Rose happy.”

Raising his head, the Doctor finally met Jackie’s gaze. He smiled hesitantly. “Well, I hope I do.”

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Course you do, dumbo. You just have to look at her to know that. She’s so lucky to have you.”

Without meaning to, the Doctor glanced back towards the still closed bathroom door. He longed to have Rose in his arms right now. Before he knew it, a smile bloomed on his lips, despite the tension he was still feeling. “Feels more like I’m the one who’s lucky. Rose is just… she’s just amazing, about all this.”

“I didn’t expect anything else from her. And really though, you could’ve just told me.”

“Well, I didn’t expect you to react like that. I was more prepared for a debate.”

“Oi, cut me some slack,” Jackie protested. “Where do you think Rose gets this from? I was the one who raised her!”

“I know. It’s just…” The Doctor struggled for words for a moment before he eventually continued, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. “Thank you. I don’t think I realized it before, but this means a lot.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Come here.” Before the Doctor knew what was happening, he found himself in a hug. He was stunned for just a second before he raised his arms to embrace Jackie. He let out a shuddering breath, blinking against the moisture in his eyes as relief poured through him. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders that he hadn’t realized he was carrying.

“It’s all right, darling,” Jackie said softly, rubbing circles on his back. “You’re all right. More than. And if anyone ever tells you otherwise, I’m gonna have words with them, I promise you that.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Thank you, Jackie.”

Behind them, the door opened, but the Doctor didn’t hear Rose until she spoke up, clearly startled to find her mother and her husband in an unexpected embrace. “What…? What are you doing? Did I miss anything?” she asked.

“Rose, there you are!” Jackie exclaimed, letting go of the Doctor and crossing the room to hug Rose in greeting. “We’re fine, aren’t we, Doctor? We were just having a chat.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor replied, his voice a little breathy. He smiled as he met Rose’s gaze - still confused, but definitely relieved. “We’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fellow aces, you’re amazing and if your family doesn’t accept your orientation, just remember that Jackie Tyler would totally support you, give you the biggest hug and yell at everyone trying to invalidate you. <3
> 
> Please don't be an asshole in the comments (that includes the usual "the Doctor isn't ace" and "Rose would be better off with someone else" remarks). I'll delete your comment anyway so save yourself the time. :)
> 
> If you want to chat, come find me at: wordsintimeandspace.tumblr.com


End file.
